


Wedding Bell Blues

by a_single_plum



Series: Silly Love Songs [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Nancy pops the question.
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Silly Love Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671787
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of my fluffy ficlet series where everything is soft and happy and sunshine and roses. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Title and inspiration taken from "Wedding Bell Blues" by The Fifth Dimension.

The morning after their college graduation ceremony, Nancy and Barb met for breakfast.

"We did it," Nancy said.

"College graduates," Barb said.

They clinked their water glasses together and beamed at each other across the table. The past few years hadn't been easy, but they had survived and succeeded. Today they were determined to forget everything that had happened and celebrate. They laughed and chatted easily until their food arrived.

"So did you decide if you're going back to Hawkins right away?" Barb asked.

"I don't know," Nancy said. "It depends on Jonathan."

"Ah." Barb smiled. "You haven't talked about it."

"We have," Nancy said. "Sort of. Indirectly."

"Nancy." Barb gave her a shrewd look. "You've been together for five years. You fought monsters together. I think you can discuss the 'm' word."

"Well, what if he's not ready for that?" Nancy asked. She picked up her coffee cup. "We always planned to finish school, have careers... be together, but maybe not married."

"You can have both," Barb said. "A career and a marriage. You two love each other, right?"

"Of course!" Nancy said.

"And you want to get married?" Barb asked, her tone more gentle this time.

Nancy looked down, considering her answer.

"I don't want to be my parents," she said finally, meeting Barb's gaze. "But yes. I want to marry Jonathan Byers."

"Then ask him," Barb said. She reached across the table to lay her hand over Nancy's. "Just ask him."

*****

Nancy stood outside Jonathan's apartment, her hand poised to knock, Barb's words echoing in her head and her heart pounding harder than it ever had facing down demogorgons.

When she finally knocked, Jonathan opened the door so quickly she wondered if he'd known she was outside. 

"Nance," he breathed as he pulled her into his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Nancy smiled up at him when they parted for air, feeling a sudden surge of confidence.

"Jonathan," she said. "I know we haven't really talked about this, or made plans, or anything, but..." She took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Jonathan's eyes widened, and his lips parted but he didn't speak. Nancy bit her lip, waiting.

"Nancy," Jonathan said finally, his voice heavy with emotion. He reached for her hand, his thumb tracing the scar on her palm. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

As they lost themselves in another kiss, Nancy felt lighter and happier than she had in years. She couldn't wait to start the next chapter of their lives together.


End file.
